


The Best Christmas Present

by bellatrix187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrix187/pseuds/bellatrix187
Summary: Scorpius finally feels as though his sexuality and relationship with Al is accepted for the very first time.





	The Best Christmas Present

“Scorpius, can I talk to you for a second?” His father interrupted. “I have a few more gifts that I wanted to give you in private,” he was holding a few packages in his hands.

Albus and Scorpius were sat comfortably on the couch in the living room at the Burrow, Als’ arm tightly around him. It was Christmas Day and they were surrounded by Als’ cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Of course, Draco had been invited to spend the day with them as Scorpius was staying with the Potters for the holidays.

“Of course, dad,” said Scorpius, reluctantly pulling off of the warmth of Albus’ chest. “Be right back,” he whispered to Albus. He quickly pressed a kiss to Albus’ cheek after a quick scan of the room to make sure nobody was watching them, and stood up. The news of their relationship was still relatively new to their families; Albus had only come out to his dad and siblings just days ago, and his extended family that day. While Albus didn’t care, Scorpius was hesitant to be affectionate with him in front of his family for fear of making anybody uncomfortable. Albus blushed and smiled at him before giving Draco a nod.

He followed his father into a smaller sitting room with a few patched up armchairs, a coffee table, and a rather worn out comfortable looking couch. His father took a seat on the couch and gestured for Scorpius to do the same.

“I just had a few more things I wanted to give you and I didn’t think you would want to receive them in front of Albus’ entire family,” said his father. He held out a thin, rather flat package. Scorpius supposed it might be a sweater or some article of clothing and wondered what his father could possibly want to give him in private. Scorpius took the package, finding it to be quite light, and turned it over to unwrap it.

“Before you open it-” his father began, “If you- if you don’t like it or it’s not the right one I can return it. I wasn’t sure-well, why don’t you just open it.”

Scorpius looked at his father curiously before unwrapping the thin package. He could sense the anxiety his father was feeling as he removed the wrapping paper to reveal a piece of dark blue fabric in a clear package. Perplexed, he turned it over again and saw pink on the other side and thought he figured out what it was. It was the bisexual flag. Scorpius had only come out to his father and told him about his and Al’s relationship a few days ago and was overwhelmed by how accepting his father was.

“I thought that- maybe you could hang it up in your dorm room?” His father interrupted suddenly. “Or even at home in your room?” Scorpius didn’t know what to say. “That is the right one right?” Asked his father. “I double checked with the man at the store-”

“Dad,” Scorpius cut him off. “It’s perfect,” he set it down on the coffee table before hugging his father. “Thank you.”

He truly had no idea what to say. He couldn’t express how grateful he felt; he had hidden his bisexuality from his father since he was thirteen and coming out to him had been the second most terrifying thing Scorpius had ever had to do. For once there were no secrets between the two of them; his dad was okay with the fact that he was bisexual and in a relationship with his best friend. When he thought about it, that was truly the best Christmas present he could have ever asked for. Scorpius wiped a single tear from his eye as he pulled away from his father.

“I really love it, dad.” His father smiled.

“I was hoping you would,” he said before letting out a shaky breath. “I have just one more thing that I’m sure you won’t appreciate right now but-” he handed Scorpius the other gift. It was a small, rectangular box about the size of a watch case- but he had already received a watch for his seventeenth birthday. Quickly he unwrapped the box to reveal a box of condoms.

“Dad-” Scorpius began, already going red.

“Before you say anything,” his father held up his hands, “I promise I won’t give you some long talk. I just want to let you know that I trust you and Albus- you’re both of age and responsible and in a committed relationship- but it’s still important to be safe and sensible no matter what. I don’t need to know what the two of you have or haven’t done yet but you should still be using these every time. Okay?”

Awkwardly, Scorpius nodded and muttered out a “thanks.”

“Just promise me you won’t grow up too fast?” His father asked him. “

Promise,” Scorpius nodded before his father pulled him into another hug.

* * *

 

“What was that about?” Albus asked him as he sat back down in his original seat on the couch.

“My dad gave me a bisexual flag to hang in my room,” said Scorpius, pulling one of Al’s arms around him again and settling into his chest once again, smiling uncontrollably. He thought he would mention the condoms another time.

“Seriously?” Al raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Scorpius giggled. “I’m really happy.”

“That’s wonderful,” Al grinned at him and Scorpius watched the freckles on his cheeks how his eyes lit up. Unable to resist, he pecked him on the lips this time without checking to make sure nobody was watching.


End file.
